Cañon Coyote
by H.Battosai
Summary: La familia Tendo ha decidido interpretar una obra de teatro para la feria del Barrio. ¿Podrán los amigos de Ranma encarnar el espíritu de un Spagueti Western? Oneshot. Edición Revisada.


_Fanfiction basado en el manga de Rumiko Takahashi, Ranma ½. Todos los derechos reservados. Este fanfiction ha sido escrito con único afán lúdico, y no de lucro del propio del escritor._

**Oneshot**

**~ Cañón Coyote ~**

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Un obra de teatro? – Gritó Ranma en medio de la comida.

- Claro, todos los años hacemos algo para la feria del barrio, y creo que puede salir bien. – Contestó Kasumi con su típica sonrisa.

- Habrá muchas ganancias... - Añadió Nabiki, que ya se había auto-denominada productora.

- ¡Nosotros ya hemos trabajado en el guión! Será una obra nueva y sorprendentemente original. – Aseguraron Genma y Soun mientras pasaban los guiones.

- Me lo imagino... - Contestó Ranma, que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea. Después de lo de Romeo y Julieta, no tenía ganas de interpretar nada de nada en su vida. Con el apoyo de Akane, seguro que conseguía quitarles la ideas de la cabeza. - Escuchad yo creo que... - Ranma se quedó estupefacto al ver como Akane hablaba con sus padres sobre el guión.

- ¡Yo quiero ser la heroína! ¿De que va? ¿De que va?

- ¡Claro hija! Va de que en un pueblo... - Sonrío Soun mientras hablaba con la entusiasmada Akane.

- ¡Yo también participo! - Gritó Ryoga entrando descaradamente en escena.

- Je je, tenemos un papel protagonista que te quedará a la perfección muchacho. - Respondió Genma mientras enseñaba el guión.

- ¡Si _Airen_ participar, yo también! – Gritó una Shampoo entrando por una pared, seguido por Mousse.

- ¡Ran-chan, yo haré de tu prometida! - Gritó finalmente Ukyo entrando a la vez que repartía okonomiyakis a los participantes de la obra. Ranma estaba perplejo al ver como entraba todo el mundo y se adjudicaba y quejaba por papeles seleccionados. Según Ranma, esto era de locos, aunque la verdad es que nunca había dejado de serlo. No faltó nombrar la aparición del "Relámpago Azul" por allí o de la "Rosa Negra" Takewaki, que fueron echados sin rechistar. Finalmente Ranma, que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de tanto estruendo, decidió alejarse sutilmente del salón de la casa de los Tendo. Pero una voz serpenteante le obstaculizó el paso.

- ¿A donde crees que vas Ranma? ¿Supongo que no querrás escaquearte de la obra no? – Insinuó Soun con cara demoníaca y lengua viperina. Ranma, asustado y sudando, contestó amablemente.

- Claro que no Sr. Tendo...

- Así me gusta. - Añadió Soun mientras encendía un cigarrillo. - Como nadie se pone de acuerdo, pondremos en un sombrero el nombre y descripción de los personajes, y cada uno los elige a suerte. - Estuvieron de acuerdo, y tomaron sus papeletas del sombrero que Soun y Genma repartía. Todos lo abrieron a la vez, y pusieron una cara indescriptible.

- ¡MIERD...! - Las quejas no se hicieron esperar, menos la de Akane, que miraba sonrojada su papeleta y Nabiki que observaba las peleas que habían.

- Obviamente, la elección esta bastante manipulada. - Dijo la mediana de los Tendo mientras mira a unos sonrientes Soun y Genma.

* * *

**¡Gran Obra!**

**Compañía: Tendo y CIA**

**Cañón Coyote**

**Protagonizado por:**

**Akane Tendo**

**Ranma Saotome**

**Ryoga Hibiki**

**Ukyo Kuonji**

**Amor, Acción, Amor, Suspense, Amor, Intriga y muchas cosas más, entre ellas, Amor.**

**¡No os lo perdáis!**

* * *

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque ponéis un cartel tan estúpido? - Grito Ranma, mientras se ponía su disfraz.

- ¡El gran Kuno Takewaki tiene que ser nombrado en el cartel!

- ¡¿Cómo narices se utiliza esto? Además, ¿cómo me llamaba yo? - Preguntaba Ryoga mientras se apretaba el cinturón.

- Creo que será mejor usar nuestros nombre originales, Ryoga. - Dijo Akane repasando el guión. - Estos americanos si que tiene nombre complicados.

- ¡Callaos ya, que hay que empezar! - Ordenaba Soun con micrófono en mano, y dándole una señal a Genma para que empezara a tocar la música.

* * *

_"En el lejano Oeste Americano, una leyenda se hizo famosa en el estado de Arizona. Cerca del Cañón del Coyote, existe una cueva donde el oro no deja de brotar, y las perlas de brillar. Millones eran lo que de esa cueva se podía sacar, pero nadie la había conseguido jamás. Esta es la historia de un joven, y de como consiguió encontrar el cañón. Su nombre era Richar... digo, Ryoga Hibiki"_

___**Escena 1**_  


- ¡¿Cómo que Ryoga Hibiki?, en el Oeste no usaban esos nombre! - Se quejo uno del público. Pero muchas chicas le mandaron a callar al ver que Ryoga salía en escena.

Ryoga, un joven jinete errante, cabalgaba por las llanuras de Arizona, mientras veía como se acercaba a una aldea. Su sombrero le tapaba el rostro y su poncho extremadamente largo solo le dejaba ver los pies. Su caballo, veloz como el viento, no paró hasta que llegaron a la entrada del pueblo. Red Town era su nombre, y desiertas sus calles. Sin embargo Ryoga entró sin miedo.

- Otra ciudad más. Otro lugar donde preguntar. - Dijo mientras se metía en una cantina. Dentro, sólo dos camareras, limpiando mesas. El chico se sentó en la barra.

- Un whisky con tres gotas de ginebra, con tres cubos de hielo, agitado, con pajita, una sombrilla, y servido en tres vasos de 6 cm. de profundidad en porciones iguales... si no es mucha molestia.

El público se quedó patidifuso por la petición de Ryoga.

- Será idiota, le dijimos que digiera una esas cosas, no todas juntas. - Se enfadó Ranma, aún vistiéndose. Todos esperaban que alguien del público saltara con la queja.

- ¡Pero si en ese tiempo no se medía en centímetros! - gritó uno.

- ¿Quiere... las tres gotas de ginebra individuales en cada vaso o todas juntas y después separada en porciones? - Preguntó Ukyo, intentando sobrellevar la conversación, aunque eso también descompuso a todos.

- Je je, ¿y que le trae por aquí, forastero? - Dijo Akane, que limpiaba la barra de la cantina. Era un buena forma de encaminar algo.

- Soy un llanero solitario que viaja sin rumbo... en busca del oro del cañón Coyote. - Akane al oír el nombre se alejó un poco, y triste se fue a la cocina.

- Lo siento. Su prometido Ranma, marchó para encontrar el oro, y nunca más ha vuelto. De eso hace ya tres meses. - Explicó Ukyo.

- Que hombre mas irresponsable, dejar a su prometida tirada y marcharse solo en busca de un tesoro. - Contestó Ryoga, bastante enfadado. Ukyo se quedo un poco extrañada (en realidad debió decir "que hombre tan valiente, arriesgó su vida por su prometida") - Parece mentira...

- Ya... - Dijo Ukyo.

- ¿Y para que querían tanto dinero?

- Es que un mafioso llamado Kuno Takewaki, posee todo el comercio de la zona, y no nos deja vivir tranquilo. Ranma quería salir de este tugurio con el dinero...

- Entiendo...

- ¿Nos ayudará señor pistolero? - Suplicó Ukyo, con ojos vidriosos.

- Lo siento señorita, pero yo no he venido aquí a liberar pueblos... - Dijo, mientras se marchaba de la cantina. Alzó la vista la cielo soleado, y encendió un cigarrillo (de mentira), mientras caminaba.

- ¡Que idiota! ¡Se me olvidó preguntar lo del Cañón Coyote! - Dijo Ryoga, dándose la vuelta rápidamente. Pero no pudo echar a correr, porque delante de él se alzaba un vaquero que con un ramo de rosas en mano, sujetaba a Akane. Esta con cara de repugnancia, intentaba evadir los besos que este le mandaba, y con autocontrol, intentaba resistirse el mandarle a volar.

- ¡Eh tú! ¡No te pases con la señorita! - Amenazó Ryoga alzando lo puños. Pero rápidamente vio detrás del telón como Soun y Genma le hacían señales para que amenazara con el revolver y no con los puños. Ryoga rápidamente desenfundo el revolver y apunto al cowboy.

- Ja ja, veo que no sabes con quién te enfrentas. ¡Soy el gran Kuno Takewaki, dueños de estas tierras! ¡Y eso me da derecho a tener la mujer que quiera! - Dijo Kuno, alzando también su pistola, y apuntando a Ryoga. Ryoga cambió su expresión de enfado por una de confusión.

- ¿Si eres el jefe puedes tener a la chica que quieras? - Preguntó Ryoga. No hizo falta decir que en su imaginación no tardo en llegar la imagen de una Akane juguetona en sus brazos, en medio de las áridas tierras de Arizona. "No seas pillín Ryoga..." Decía la chica mientras intentaba safarse. El rostro de Ryoga, que en ese momento era de alucinación, tomó de nuevo su faceta seria, pero con una sonrisa curiosa.

- Esta bien... ¡Te derrotaré y tomare posesión de las tierras y lo que ello conlleva!

- Ju ju, eso lo veremos. - Dijo Kuno, apartando a Akane y tirando las rosas en medio de la escena. Gracias a un ventilador colocado en detrás del telón, los pétalos de las rosas fueron elevándose por la escena. Algo de polvo y una hierba rodante pasaron, mientras los dos contrincantes se miraban fijamente (Todos fueron obligados a ver western durante una semana para fijar el ambiente). Pero se oyó un disparo, Kuno cayó al suelo y Ryoga miraban como un Ranma salía a escena, con un revolver humeante.

- ¡Ranma, cariño! - Gritó Akane al verlo, obligada por las instrucciones de su padre, algo sonrojada. Ranma se sonrojo al oír la exclamación. Pero al ver que Kuno, teóricamente muerto, se levantaba a intentar abrazar a Akane, se molestó un poco.

- ¡Tu deberías estar muerto! - Ranma de un golpe con la culata del revolver le volvía a dejar inconsciente en el suelo. Ahora, sin dejar la escena anterior, Ranma suplantó a Kuno, y plantó cara a Ryoga.

- ¿Tú quién eres? - Preguntó Ranma, poniéndose en posición para desenfundar, como había visto en las películas.

- ¿Como que quién? Pero Ranma, si soy Ry... - Ryoga volvió a ver como Soun y Genma le hacían señales para que cortara la conversación. Al fin Ryoga cayó en el error. - Ejem... Soy Ryoga Hibiki, ahora dueño y señor de estas tierras y de las chicas que en ellas... - Ryoga se sonrojo un momento. - Y tu eres Ranma, supongo...

- Has acertado. Y ya no hay dueño o señor de estas tierras. Ahora que Kuno a muerto por fin seremos libres. - Dijo Ranma.

- Dime, ¿No fuiste al Cañón Coyote por el oro? ¿Lo has traído contigo?

- No hay oro en ese cañón...

- Mientes.

- Tu eres el que no comprende forastero... - Ranma no pudo acabar la frase cuando Ryoga disparó. Ranma que no sabía si hacerse el tocado o muerto, miro a su padre y el Sr. Tendo, que le hacían señales que se tirara al suelo dolido. Ranma hizo lo propio y cayó agarrándose el hombro.

- No quiero oír más excusas. Largo de mis tierras Saotome, y no vuelvas. - Finalizó Ryoga mientras disparaba a la mano de Ranma y este hacía volar su revolver (coreografía by Genma y Soun). Ranma salió cabizbajo de escena, corriendo, y agarrándose el hombro.

**Fin Escena 1**

* * *

_"Ranma Saotome, derrotado, y preocupado por su prometida, dejó el pueblo para volver al cañón. ¿Por qué? Porque Ranma nunca se rendía y sabía que el oro del Cañón Coyote no eran piedras, sino espíritu. En su estancia y búsqueda, los indios de la zona le advirtieron que el tesoro del Cañón no estaba hecho para el hombre blanco, sino para el espíritu de la naturaleza. En principio, defraudado, Ranma no encontró interés a eso, pero ahora, necesitaba ayuda, y creía firmemente que el Cañón Coyote le podía ayudar. Así partió a la aldea india..."_

**Escena 2**

Ranma caminaba mientras la noche se oscurecía cada vez más. Había llegado al poblado indio sediento y hambriento. Allí un viejo, una jovencita y un guerrero esperaban, junto a la hoguera. De vez en cuando, el viejo saltaba hacia la jovencita, pero tanto ella como el muchacho lo noqueaban en un instante.

- Hola. - Dijo Ranma al llegar con ellos.

- Vaya, sabía que volverías muchacho. - Contestó el viejo.

- Lo se maestro Happosai. He reconsiderado la oferta.

- ¿Así que estas preparado para ir a enfrentarte los peligros que oculta el Cañón Coyote?

- Sí. Quiero saber si es verdad que el Cañón Coyote enseña a sus visitantes como conseguir la felicidad propia. - Respondió Ranma. Happosai fumó un poco de su pipa y prosiguió.

- De acuerdo, pero para alcanzar el corazón del cañón tienes que pasar unas pruebas. - Todos se quedaron mirando intrigados. - La primera es...

- ¿Si?... - Ranma miraba intrigado como Happosai escribía algo en un papel.

- Aquí hay escrito un número... ¡Tienes que traerme la misma cantidad de ropa interior femenina como el número que hay escrito en el papel! - Gritó triunfante Happosai. Los tres actores le pegaron y muchas mujeres del público lanzaron zapatillas contra el anciano.

- No.. En realidad... - Shampoo, se tiró a los brazos de Ranma. - ¡Tener que casarte con una chica india para poder entrar! - Nada más decir esto, un gran mazo calló del cielo, y golpeó a Ranma. Todo el público se quedo de piedra.

- ¿Qué pinta un mazo ahí? - Gritó uno del público. Todos se preguntaron lo mismo.

- "Era una oferta tentadora, pero el RECUERDO de Akane no dejaba a Ranma pensar en otra mujer" - Dijo Soun narrando, intentando salir del paso. Todo el público pareció estar de acuerdo con la representación del "recuerdo". - Plasma perfectamente el peso de conciencia que recibió Ranma en ese momento.

Finalmente Mousse se levantó, y se puso en posición de combate.

- Solo venciéndome podrás entrar al Cañón... - Dicho y hecho. Ranma mandó de una patada a Mousse a la luna. Una vez superada las tres "pruebas", Happosai se vio obligado a dejar pasar a Ranma al Cañón.

Dentro del Cañón Coyote, una cueva conducía al centro del cañón. Adentro, una decoración de figuras indias y escrituras luminosas daban al lugar un ambiente mágico. Nada más entrar ante Ranma apareció una vieja muy maquillada con un bastón.

- ¡Buah! ¡Un monstruo! ¡Que seres más terroríficos oculta el mundo! - Por este comentario, Ranma sufrió un golpe de bastón.

- Un poco de respeto. Soy Cologne, la Diosa de la Naturaleza.

- Mas bien pareces la diosa de la muerte... - Murmuró Ranma, esquivándose otro golpe de Cologne.

- ¿Te crees que esa es forma de pedir favores? - Gritó Cologne, después de darle una paliza a su yerno. - Para empezar, el primer requisito para recibir la enseñanza del Cañón, es ser indio...

- Podrían habérmelo dicho antes de bajar ¿no?...

- Y la única forma de pertenecer a la raza es compartir una relación amorosa con un ser de la raza india. - Cologne sonrío. - Creo que hay una linda india llamada Shampoo en estos lares, ella te servirá...

Al decir esto, otro mazo se estrello en la cabeza de Ranma.

- "En eso Ranma RECORDÓ que su preciosa Akane era descendiente de indios, por lo que la diosa de la naturaleza no le dio más problemas." - Todos los espectadores oyeron con atención el comentario del narrador, y finalmente Cologne se rindió.

- Está bien, capto la idea... - Suspiró finalmente Cologne mientras se sentaba ella y Ranma, y empezaban a entablar una conversación.

**Fin Escena 2**

* * *

_"A la mañana siguiente, después de una larga conversación filosófica con la Diosa de la Naturaleza, Ranma volvió a partir a la ciudad, decidido y seguro de su victoria. Ryoga, ahora dueño de la ciudad, esperaba ese momento ansioso, porque sabía que llegaría. Akane, preocupada por su prometido, aguardaba su regreso. Y Ukyo, consolaba a su amiga, e intentaba convencer a Ryoga de que se quitara lo de ser mafioso, que no le iba. Finalmente, el día llegó, y Ranma al pueblo también."_

**Escena 3 y final.**

- Te esperaba Ranma. - Dijo Ryoga saliendo de la cantina de Akane y Ukyo. - Sabía que sólo la muerte despejaría las dudas del corazón de Akane.

- No intentes engañarme con palabras. Ya no soy el Ranma que conociste. - Ranma se quitó el poncho con el que viajaba, y preparó apara desenfundar. Ryoga, que estaba en medio del escenario, también se preparó.

- ¡Alto! - gritó Akane saliendo junto Ukyo. - No quiero que os hagáis daño...

- ¿Pero que dices Akane?

- Ryoga es una buena persona... - Respondió la chica de cabellos azulados. Todo el mundo esperaba la decisión de Ranma, que miraba incrédulo a Ryoga y Akane. Pero fue Ryoga quien puso las cartas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Tanto quieres a Akane, como para dar la vida por ella? - Otro silencio aun más largo que el anterior, Ranma estaba muerto de los nervios, Akane sonrojada, y Genma y Soun diciéndole que digiera "Sí" de una vez. Finalmente buscando las palabras adecuadas, Ranma empezó con su explicación.

- No sólo lo hago por Akane, sino por mí mism...

- ¡Lo hace por mí! - Gritó Ukyo mientras se ponía en el centro del escenario. - Siento el que te lo ocultáramos Akane... pero Ranma y yo hemos tenido una relación adultera... somos amantes... - Le dijo apoyándose en el chico.

- ¡¿Qué? - Enfureció Akane mientras sacaba su mazo

- Vamos Akane, yo acabo de volver... pero si solo es una obra de teatro...

- ¡Maldito Pervertido! - Gritaba Akane mientras perseguía a Ranma intentando atizarle. Ukyo también lo perseguía intentando explicar a Akane que era una broma. Mientras, Ryoga se quedo bastante solo. Tomo su caballo, montó, y salió de escena.

_"Así Ryoga Hibiki se marcho de la ciudad, intentándose olvidar del Cañón Coyote, y de todas estas extrañas personas que lo rodeaban..."_ - Explicó el narrador mientras todo el público aplaudía y salía del dojo Tendo (donde se había hecho la interpretación). Ranma seguía huyendo de sus prometidas. Kuno perseguía a Akane, y Mousse a Shampoo. Kasumi intentaba guardar los disfraces que ella diseñó, y Nabiki vendía merchandising de la obra. Soun y Genma se alegraban de que todo saliera tan bien, y finalmente Ryoga, el llanero solitario, se perdió en busca del baño...

_"...Fin..."_

_[Terminado a las 3:14 de la madrugada, horario de Greenwich]_

_[Cigarros en el cenicero: 8]_

_[Latas de refresco sobra la mesa: 4]_

_[Veces que escribí cañón sin tilde: incontables...]_

_Como me aburría de tanto estudiar, pues para relajarme, me encendí un cigarro y oyendo canciones de Enio Morricone, me salió esto. Me gusta mucho los western y las películas de samurai (en si es prácticamente lo mismo), y como tenía ganas de meter a los personajes en otro contexto, decidí que un pequeño western estaría bien. Lo de los samurais está muy usado en los fics de Ranma, además que ya había escrito mucho de samurais en mis fics de Rurouni Kenshin. En fin... Una parida más en mi curriculum de fics... Eso sí, hace tiempo que no escribía nada de Ranma ½ (excepto Songfics), y me gustó mucho volver a utilizar a los personajes. Incluso estoy empezando un fic largo sobre mis dos parejas favoritas de este anime (Ranma/ Akane & Ryoga/Ukyo). Espero que dé la luz y no se quede en un intento._

_Hasta la próxima, y espero que os haya gustado._

**Notas de la Revisión de Abril de 2011**

* Se ha revisado ortográficamente el fanfiction. Se ha cambiado algunos errores gramaticales y algunas repeticiones de expresiones. Pero no se ha añadido nada.


End file.
